


同学，我可是男的

by gg4869



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg4869/pseuds/gg4869
Summary: 打着校园文幌子的霸道总裁？？？哈哈哈哈，校园文。





	1. 同学，我可是男的 23

23 和爱人共享 上  
还只是中午，房间拉起了厚重的窗帘，还是在缝隙处流出一点点的亮光。晃眼的阳光正好落在床上人的身上，崔始源也不觉着阳光有多暖，毕竟他现在热得很。  
崔始源很满意身下的人流露出的呻吟声，手指划过皮肤，白皙的皮肤早已经泛着红，眼眸中满是激情和情意。自己的坚挺被火热的地方包裹着，这是好久没有享受到的快感，崔始源以前可是身经百战的，却在进去的一霎那差点射了出来。  
曺圭贤哪知道崔始源的窘迫，就是做好了准备还是在对方进来的时候觉着难受得很。莫名其妙的跟着崔始源到了对方的房子，自然的亲吻，滚作一团。崔始源去洗澡的时候，曺圭贤是想逃走的，神思混乱的走到浴室门口，咽了咽口水，却被开了门的崔始源吓了一跳。随后就被拉进去一起洗了澡，湿漉漉的两个人上了床连衣服都不用脱，早已经是坦诚相见。  
这不是第一次跟崔始源上床，曺圭贤却觉着很神奇，更加害羞。上次他喝的烂醉，还是记得很多，但是这次在完全清醒的情况下，就有些退缩。  
好在崔始源很熟练技术也好，没多久曺圭贤本来就很软的腰身已经没有什么挣扎的力气，本不是用来交合的穴口变得十分柔软，内里早就是火热一片。  
最开始进去的时候，曺圭贤皱紧了眉头，没有印象中的疼，崔始源却没有深入。曺圭贤以为是崔始源怕伤了自己，不由得笑了笑，搂住爱人的脖子，挣扎着亲了一口，“我没事儿。”  
这句话很轻，轻的好像只是吹了一口气，崔始源控制好自己，也跟着笑了起来。  
曺圭贤在那次滚床单后，就查了一下，按理来说都是下面的那个会轻松一点，毕竟一直在做运动是很费腰的。但是今天，他才发现，那些写的根本不太对，崔始源可是一点看不出累的样子。  
也不知道过了多久，曺圭贤早就软绵绵的，也没有最开始跟崔始源的调情，只好任凭崔始源折腾。他可不记得自己射了多少次，耳边是崔始源低沉的喘息声，还有就是抽插发出肉体发出的碰撞声还有淫靡的水声。他也只能发出很低的呻吟声，狠狠抓着崔始源的胳膊，瞪了一眼对方。  
曺圭贤没经验，崔始源可不是，这一瞪在崔始源眼里就是流转情欲的目光，更凶猛起来。  
等曺圭贤醒过来，已经是很晚了。动了动手指，发现自己一个人趴在床上，周围没有任何刚刚激烈的痕迹，连味道也没有。通过窗帘的缝隙，曺圭贤知道已经很晚了，动了动想去拿手机，刚动了一下就觉着腰酸背痛，不禁哼唧了一声。  
这不是刚刚的房间，曺圭贤身上是一件崭新的棉质睡衣，没穿裤子，衣服刚好到腰间。突然不知道该想些什么，曺圭贤想这应该还是崔始源的家，应该，不会逃走第二次……吧？  
本来是不想动的，曺圭贤还是给李东海发了个信息，慢慢走到房间外面。房子很大，整个都是笼罩在黑暗中，只有一处有些亮光，曺圭贤轻轻走过去。是崔始源坐在电脑前面，衬衫领带西装板板正正的，应该是在开会。突然想起来崔始源说自己很忙，那种透露出的孤单，是真的。曺圭贤很心疼，想抱抱那个男人。  
已经好久没有充足睡眠的崔始源还是很敏感，虽然在开视频会议，但是感觉到注视的目光，微微抬头，看见了站在门口的曺圭贤。崔始源躲开摄像头，到了曺圭贤身边，“怎么起来了？”  
曺圭贤微笑着抱了抱崔始源，“我等你。”  
崔始源以为曺圭贤回房间，但是会议结束后，发现曺圭贤还站在门口，吓了一跳，连忙快步走过去将这个人抱了起来。也不顾西装是否有褶子，陪着曺圭贤躺了下去。  
曺圭贤挺高的，也不是属于纤细的那种，在崔始源面前总是像个小男孩，轻而易举的被拿捏。被人抱过去，又想起了刚才激烈的情事，自己完全处于下风，曺圭贤有点生气。但是他现在动一下手指头都觉着累，趴在崔始源的身上只觉着很温暖，想要睡觉。  
崔始源拍了拍曺圭贤的背，说话声也是很轻，“疼吗？”  
曺圭贤笑起来，“腰疼。”  
崔始源就伸手在曺圭贤的腰间揉了起来，曺圭贤也完全醒了，对着崔始源的下巴亲了一口。  
“这算什么？”曺圭贤问。  
崔始源一脸茫然，“什么意思？”  
“我们这算在一起了？要不然，你这可是骗炮啊！”  
崔始源哭笑不得，跟曺圭贤在一起是真的很放松，而且很开心，就是曺圭贤那思维太跳跃，而且真的有什么说什么，自己只能任凭对方拿捏。想起刚刚曺圭贤柔软的样子，崔始源还是有些得意的，毕竟在这件事上，是自己拿捏曺圭贤了。  
见崔始源不说话，曺圭贤伸手去捏崔始源的脸，“坏蛋。”  
“我可是要骗你一辈子的。”崔始源笑道。  
这次曺圭贤真的笑得很灿烂，他可以听见这结实的胸膛里面的心跳声，有些加快了。“那我愿意当作不知道被骗。”  
“我带你去洗澡。”  
李东海知道曺圭贤没事儿就放心了，也知道估计这两天是不好联系曺圭贤了。想着曺圭贤可能跟崔始源做了些秘密事，觉着脸红，李东海可是小处男，什么都知道但是啥实战也没有。李赫宰是不是他就不知道了，有时候想也是的话就很自豪，但不是的话，起码有经验吧。  
然后脸更红了，想想就算了，还想李赫宰有没有经验……  
接到李东海微信的时候已经很晚，李赫宰其实不想李东海去乱七八糟的地方，但是想着那么多人一起，就跟李东海说午夜前一定回去。李东海说他肯定早回去，大半夜的都没地儿住了。李赫宰这才放心。  
第二天李东海跟着曾经的同事们一起到了那个李赫宰说有些乱的网红酒吧，和上次他和李赫宰一起去的一些不同，哪里不同，他也说不上来。都是喝酒嘛，李东海不会喝酒，就喝了一点点。  
待了一会儿，李东海觉着酒吧也就那么回事儿，但是和朋友们一起玩还是挺热闹的。  
这到了时间，李东海要走，大家也不让，李东海说寝室要关了，更是不让了。李东海索性再玩一会儿，他可真的没有这么玩过，这次可算是放开了。他不是不爱玩，是没机会也没条件。  
李赫宰给李东海发微信，李东海说还没回去，不由得皱眉。这么晚了，真的不安全。李赫宰只好抓着车钥匙，准备把李东海拉回来。  
“五哥这不好吧！”  
“怕什么！马上十二点了，没人管。”  
被身边两个男人称为五哥的男人摸了摸下巴，站在一边正盯着李东海坐着的方向。“妈的，这么好的货色真的是好久没见了。”  
“可是五哥……”  
“操，就十分钟，怕个鬼啊？！”  
男人将手里的烟扔到一边碾灭，瞪了一眼不远处的另外一个人，“今儿给五哥个面子，这是我看上的，下次亲自给你找个极品。”  
那个男人笑了笑，就离开了。  
“哎哟！”  
李东海坐在吧台前，听见一声轻呼，衣角被抓着不由自主的向后仰，幸亏手脚麻利连忙扶住了桌子这才没摔下去。李东海也是一声轻呼，周围人都来看，是那个叫五哥的男人抓着了李东海的衣角，说是崴了脚。  
就在所有人的注意力都在五哥身上，那两个男人悄悄的将什么东西放在了李东海的杯子里。  
“你没事吧？”李东海喝了酒，白净的笑脸红扑扑的，本来就是好看的长相，眼睛里面的光彩和这酒吧的霓虹灯光混在一起，更是多了几分妩媚。  
“没事！”  
五哥离近看李东海，心里更是暗骂，这个不弄到手，他可真的就白混了。他五哥在这儿可是有面儿的，上过的男的女的可是多了去了，但是能让他一眼就硬了的，这可是头一份儿。  
李东海答应李赫宰十二点前离开，就跟大家最后碰了杯准备走了。但是刚站起来就想着去次卫生间再走，跟大家打了招呼去卫生间。  
李赫宰正开车播着李东海的电话，没人接，心里总有不好的预感。必须在十二点前到那里把李东海接回来，李赫宰暗骂自己太天真了，把李东海放到那种地方一晚上，只好重踩油门，加快了速度。  
李东海自知这点酒是不会醉的，尤其是这种四肢无力的感觉非常不对，在洗手池里面还有两排隔间，里面也没人，李东海却听见了一声呻吟声。突然想起来李赫宰吞吞吐吐说这晚上很乱，李东海连忙用冷水洗了一把脸，转身就要离开。刚转身，就被一个人堵在了卫生间门口。  
“你今天走不了了。”  
李东海抬头，是刚刚崴了脚的，比自己高上一头的五哥，瞬间明白了发生什么。李东海向后退了一步，还是在门口的地带。  
“是你？”  
“不觉着四肢无力吗？在这儿，我说了算！”


	2. 同学，我可是男的 24

24 和爱人共享 下  
小时候的事情之后，李东海痛恨毫无还手能力的自己，虽然认识了银赫，但还是不想这样的惨烈继续发生，于是开始锻炼身体，学了点东西。但是，他的社会经验还是少，这种污糟事儿还是没遇见过。他不慌，却觉着膈应得很。  
伸过来的那只手李东海勉强躲掉，还是向里面退了。门口空出来，老五向里，身后跟着进来了两个人。  
其中一个人径直向李东海走过来，李东海脚下有些软，不动声色的转身，靠在了洗手台上，支撑身体，觉着脸开始发热，估计是药效上来了，他必须想办法离开。进来的那个人没看李东海，走到里面，敲了门，扯着嗓子就喊了起来。  
“里面的，换个地儿，五哥要办事儿。”  
静默了五秒，李东海向门口看去，门是关的，五哥目不转睛的盯着自己，就几秒钟，李东海已经觉着身体开始发热。这可不是好的征兆。  
“喂！听见没有？！”那人粗暴的敲门。  
李东海不动声色的向里面看了一眼，就这当口，老五大步走了过来。  
“你干什么？！”李东海发现不对，已经晚了，被抓住了胳膊，火热的皮肤接触到的是冰凉的手，不由得一个激灵。此时的李东海浑身都没有力气，几乎是被拖了进去。  
“放开！”  
“跟你说小子，五哥要办的人还没说失手过。老老实实的也是享受。”  
守着门口的人说了几句，没往里走，他得守门。  
李东海的呼救对于外面震耳欲聋的环境，可以说是没有任何效果。常客都知道这里十二点的糜烂，有的加入有的离开。生客就要看运气了，而今天，轮到李东海运气差。  
但是最终，谁运气差，也说不准。  
李东海被拖进去，之前发出声音的门也被打开。是个高大的男人搂着一个瘦弱的男孩，男孩脸上的红晕就知道两个人在里面做什么。两个人对老五见怪不怪，就连正眼都没瞧上李东海一眼，就离开了。  
“几点了？”  
“五哥，再等等吧。”  
“等个屁！”  
老五将李东海按在了墙上，李东海的挣扎可以说是忽略不计，从衣服的下摆很容易就伸了进去，抚摸到了光滑的皮肤。  
“你，你们！”  
“碰！”  
“哎哟！”  
是守门的人发出的惨叫。  
李赫宰到酒吧就找到了李东海的同事，那些喝的迷迷糊糊的还记得李东海要去洗手间。李赫宰觉着不好，就找到了最近的一个洗手间，踹开门对着那个人就是一脚，谁知道力度怎么样，李赫宰知道那人站不起来了。  
上一次救李东海的时候，还不认识。而这一次，等于触犯到了李赫宰的逆鳞。  
如果说拔刀相助还不至于让对方吃多少苦头，而这次，李赫宰杀了人的心都有。  
“狗东西！你谁啊？！”  
老五裤子还没解开，就被人坏了事，烦得要命，就想赶紧把李赫宰解决掉。  
桎梏住自己的力量消失，李东海没了支撑的东西，身体站都站不起来，还是用尽所有的力气爬了出去。  
“赫……银赫？”  
有些迷离，李东海好像看到了李赫宰，也看到了银赫。李赫宰的身影和印象里的那个人慢慢重合。那么的熟悉，那么的相似。  
李赫宰快步走过去抱起了李东海，见到李东海皱巴巴的衣服，还有沾染上的污渍，一股火上来想切了那个人。  
“小子，你想当护花使者？！五哥我还不怕你！做梦去吧！”  
老五是这夜总会的一霸，上面有关系是这酒吧的股东，本来这个酒吧也不是正经买卖，也就由着他。结果发展到现在，基本上没人管得了。李赫宰也是知道些内情，毕竟圈子里啥人都有，有几个人也找来玩过几回。李赫宰是不管那些的，圈子里啥都不是秘密，没必要管闲事儿。  
李赫宰现在后悔，悔死了。  
他也不能说李东海，也不能打自己，所以老五那几个人就成了他的出气筒。  
老五以前也是个狠角色，在这无法无天惯了，身体连身边的小弟都不如，在李赫宰的脚下可以说是无处可逃。要不是给李东海下了药，估计还真打不过李东海。  
李东海被李赫宰抱着，下身也是硬了起来，但是他神志还在，知道抱着自己的是李赫宰。知道那几个人不堪一击，这才安心下来。一安心下来，生理上的渴望就占据了主导权，不由得在李赫宰的身上蹭了蹭。  
怀里的人本来很白，现在皮肤基本上都是红红的，裤子很明显的鼓了起来。李赫宰对着地上的老五又是一脚，老五疼的都叫不出来。想着把人打死是个事儿，想了想，李赫宰打够了，只能换个办法。  
李赫宰跟李东海的同事说李东海喝醉了，就带着李东海离开了。那些人也都认识李赫宰，他们也喝的差不多，准备走了。  
回家的路上，李赫宰开的飞快，还不忘打了个电话。  
“哎哟，李哥！这您都多久没消息了？今儿怎么……”  
“得了，有正事儿。”  
李赫宰打断了对方的话，皱着眉看了看闭着眼的李东海。  
“那个什么酒吧，有个什么五哥的。”  
“哎哟，您说那位啊，有关系的有关系的。”  
“给我弄死他们，能办不。”  
李赫宰说的没有任何感情，反倒是语气的阴森森让李东海都睁开了眼。李赫宰拍了拍李东海，放低了音量。  
“这，李哥，李总，难办。那酒吧……”  
“得，我找别人。”  
“诶诶诶，李哥，您听我说完。”电话那头吓得不行，他们圈子里说过，惹谁都不能惹李家，那什么人家啊，在这地方，一个手指头都能按死自己。“人命官司咱也不能白吃不是？”  
“谁让你见血了？疯了吧小子，现在法治社会。”  
“明白明白，李哥，得了，明儿您就等着听响了嘿！”  
李东海微微睁开眼，“真不知道你是做什么的。”  
“我是李赫宰。”  
“嗯。”  
李东海觉着浑身有热气在胡乱的穿梭，身体越来越热，对情事越来越渴望。但是他在忍，呼吸声越来越急促，吸气吐气的频率也越来越快，不想在李赫宰面前永远都是那么的狼狈。  
几年前是，现在也是。  
但是在李赫宰抱起他上楼的时候，肌肤的接触，让他不由得发出了一声呻吟。全身的每一个细胞都想让这个人继续触碰，继续下去。  
“喝点水。”  
李赫宰快速的帮着李东海冲洗了一下身体，换了衣服，但是李东海身上的红晕还是没有消除。这是给李东海的第二杯水，李东海却喝不下去了。  
李东海喉咙很痛，嘴巴很干，喝了一杯水还是没有任何缓解，这第二杯水喝了一口就觉着恶心。干燥的嘴唇触碰到了并不是湿润的东西，温水缓缓地流进，并没有刚刚的反感。李东海搂住李赫宰的脖子，喝了水，同时不想离开这个人的嘴唇，他渴望这个亲吻，需要口中液体的交换。  
不只是李东海在忍，李赫宰也在忍。用尽了办法也不能消除药效，他还问了别人，说是不知道什么药的情况下，最好的方法就是解决生理问题。  
李赫宰咽了咽口水，告诫自己他们的第一次绝对，不能在这种情况下发生。  
最后，李赫宰手上挤了好多润滑液，手掌覆在了李东海一直软不下去的地方，修长的手指慢慢套弄起来。  
李东海知道李赫宰爱干净，这种事……这种事……他想不下去，因为大脑和身体已经被这简单的动作控制，快感一点点的将他所有思维吞噬的一干二净。  
李东海很快就射了一次，却不见软下去，李赫宰只好继续。李东海射了三次之后，就有一些软了。李赫宰又挤了些润滑剂在手上，深深吐了一口气，自己也快憋的不行了。  
“赫……”李东海的眼中仍然是清明的，蒙上了情欲的样子，简直动人的不得了。他抓着李赫宰的衣袖，那意思是李赫宰可以随便。  
李赫宰亲吻李东海的嘴唇，下巴，脖子，锁骨，还有胸前变硬的突起，他想做啊，每条神经都是驱动他的原始反应。最后李赫宰狠了狠心，将李东海翻了过去，润滑剂抹在了雪白的腿间。  
“东海啊，对不起。”  
相对于已经软下去几分的李东海的，李赫宰的可以说是巨大的，总紧闭的腿间，随着润滑液，探了进去，火热的头部撞击到了李东海的已经小了很多的囊袋。  
“唔……”  
这是另外一种刺激，李东海呻吟了起来。  
李赫宰最后一丝理智就是这样，这样已经是要疯掉了，不知道真的进入的时候，他会多么的疯狂。  
李东海的皮肤也是滚烫的，渐渐恢复了原本的白皙，他能感觉到那坚挺接触着自己的皮肤，压迫着自己的下身。每一次的摩擦，竟然也能给他带来原始的欢快。  
这样的感觉很可怕，李赫宰从来不觉着自己会如此不自控，对于他来说，就是李东海的皮肤都对他有着致命的魅力。一次又一次的抽插，让他不止一次的想要进到里面去。  
李赫宰射了，李东海也是。  
混合着两个人的滚烫精液顺着大腿缓慢的流下，李东海也趴了下去，他的下身终于恢复了正常。但是浑身没有力气，背对着李赫宰，也看不见李赫宰的样子。李东海挣扎着转身，吓了李赫宰一跳。  
“还是不舒服吗？”  
“我想看看你。”李东海带着微笑，摸着李赫宰的脸。“我变得乱糟糟的，对不起。”  
李赫宰愣了一下，也笑了，这小子都这样了还跟自己调情呢啊！  
“下次，我想把你里面也变得乱糟糟的。”  
“嗯。”  
李赫宰抱着李东海洗了个澡，换了一个房间，把刚刚的屋子收拾了一遍。悄悄走到房间，搂着已经睡熟的李东海，进入了梦乡。  
第二天李赫宰醒来的时候，李东海已经瞪着大眼睛看自己了，着实让李赫宰的心脏停了半拍。  
“东，东海……”  
李赫宰以为昨天的事会让李东海生气，但是李东海没有在意，而是另外一件事。  
“为什么骗……瞒着我？”  
李东海觉着，瞒比骗更准确。  
李赫宰端坐在李东海的面前，低着头，像个犯错的小学生。  
这场景，李东海偷偷笑了。


	3. 25 不会再有隐瞒

==============  
25 不会再有隐瞒  
李赫宰不是没想过跟李东海说他其实和银赫是一个人，但是想想又没有必要，那个曾经只知道打架的人，如果再也不见，对谁都是好的。对他而言，这是他的黑历史。  
“你就是银赫吧？”  
李东海轻轻的问道。  
倒是没有责怪的意思，如果是，那他就真的想通了李赫宰为什么喜欢自己，还有以前开始李赫宰就喜欢的人如果是自己，他甚至觉着很甜蜜。不是生气，被瞒着的感觉很不好。  
李东海喜欢没有秘密，什么事都跟李赫宰说，但是李赫宰的秘密太多，导致他现在都不自信了。  
“我是银赫。不敢跟你说……”  
“哈？”  
“那是我怀疑自己的时候，甚至自暴自弃。我想成为一个优秀的人，跟你重新认识。”  
李赫宰的眼睛里有着很好看的风景，李东海喜欢，他看不清李赫宰的秘密，但是他看得见对自己的爱。  
很温暖，很自信。  
“我跟银赫可是朋友，太瞧不起我了你！”李东海在李赫宰的肩膀上砸下一拳，发出‘咚’的一声。李东海抿抿嘴，“我想喝水。”  
李赫宰连忙去到了一杯水，递给李东海。  
李东海笑，“你以后不能有事瞒着我了，好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
喝了一口水将水杯递给李赫宰，顺带着用手指勾住了李赫宰的另外一只手的手指，李东海抬头看向李赫宰，继续轻轻柔柔的说道：“那赫宰，还有什么没告诉我的么？”  
“有。”  
“可以告诉我了吗？”  
李东海的声音特别好听，带着笑，有些乱的头发，十分慵懒的模样，像极了一只大猫，想让人抱一抱。李赫宰想，但是没敢，一个不如意，就有小爪子。  
“我，不是李家的亲儿子。”  
真的说起来，这是一个像是电视剧里面，虚构的根本不会发生的狗血故事。但是就是发生了，现实中，是非常的悲伤。  
李赫宰的亲生父母和李熙的亲生父母带着孩子们一起去郊游，李赫宰的父亲开车，出了事故，只活下来了他和李熙。原本李熙现在的父母是要收养他们两个的，但是李赫宰那次事故之后失忆了，就想他忘记就忘记了，被现在的家庭收养了。那个时候李颂拉还小，所以他们家里大一些的都知道李赫宰不是亲生的。  
李赫宰一直到快上初中才知道自己的身世，就开始进入叛逆期。单方面叛逆，和家里人的关系越来越疏远，放弃了自己，放弃了我未来，放弃了家人。  
直到他，遇到了李东海。  
“我觉着对不起小熙，他……”  
“对不起。我偏要你跟我说这些。”  
“是我有很多事没有跟你说，对不起。”李赫宰摸了摸李东海的头发，“我很感谢我的家人，他们养大了我，关系不好是我的原因，他们都是好人。包括李熙的家人。”  
“你很爱你现在的家人。”李东海轻轻环住李赫宰的腰，“你们可以很好的相处。”  
“过去很久了，他们也会喜欢你的。”  
“我是人见人爱的呢！”李东海捏了一把李赫宰的腰，“赫宰……”  
“嗯？”  
“我们做吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“当我没说。”  
李东海脸一红就向后靠，被李赫宰一把抓住。  
“怎么，听故事被感动了？”  
李赫宰这才发现李东海的眼圈有些红。  
“我爱你。”  
李东海是会将一切表达出来的人，喜欢一个人的感情藏也藏不住，就像他会在图书馆，满眼喜悦的去看李赫宰。现在也是，眼里流露出的感情，让李赫宰心跳加速，已经记不清这是第几次心动，可能这颗心脏就是为了李东海跳动着的。  
李东海是让他在那个时候，重新振作起来的人。  
比自己柔软很多的嘴唇，还有一点点小胡茬，李赫宰突然笑了起来。  
李东海莫名其妙，却也跟着笑。没有原因，李赫宰笑，他就开心，会跟着李赫宰笑。  
本来就明亮的眼睛没了泪水，还是水汪汪的，好看。李赫宰想了很久，这是他很想很想的时刻。顺着洁白的脖颈向下，轻咬胸前的突起，李赫宰竟然有些颤抖，可能是太开心了。  
跟昨天不一样，李东海现在是清醒的，不是生理上的渴望，而是精神上的交融。  
李东海不想让自己发出什么奇怪的声音，胸前奇怪的感觉，刺激着神经，全身一阵酥麻。抑制不住发出轻轻的呻吟声，李东海自己吓了一跳，连忙捂住嘴。  
李赫宰发笑，“我喜欢听东海的声音啊。”  
“多不好意思。”  
“跟我还分什么意思不意思的。以后怎么办？就做一次啊？”  
“可以吗？”  
“当然，不可以。”  
李赫宰嘴角一挑，顺势摸到了李东海微硬的前端。挤了一些润滑液，修长的手指开始在穴口打转。虽然逗李东海，他还是怕李东海太害羞再次拒绝。想着自己已经硬得不行的地方，这一次他不能再被李东海跑票。  
李赫宰加快另一只手的动作，让李东海兴奋起来。  
李东海不敢向下看，虽然昨天也差不多，但是具体他没什么印象。平时开玩笑也是摸几下，今天光是想到李赫宰好看的手在自己的身上来回游走，就很害羞，但是这种场景光是想就十分的淫靡，导致李东海被自己的想象弄得兴奋起来。  
李赫宰看起来是那种身经百战的人，其实他和李东海一样，都是第一次。心里装着李东海这么多年，他也没时间去找别人实践啊。  
很忐忑，很紧张。  
李东海是，李赫宰也是。  
一根手指两根手指，三根手指慢慢开发滚热的后穴。  
“赫宰，可以了。”  
“我们慢慢来吧……”  
“没事的。”  
李东海的声音很小，里面带着的情欲很明显。  
所以在进入的时候，李赫宰根本就是控制不住，横冲直撞。  
然后……  
“对不起……”  
“噗，你对不起什么啊！赫宰，没事的。”  
李赫宰从李东海的声音里，听到了笑意。  
“喂！李东海！”  
“我没说什么嘛！第一次很快，第二次就……”  
“你！”  
李赫宰可能是太紧张，滚热的地方实在是太紧，导致没几下就射了。  
李东海想着先去洗一下，就被李赫宰按回了床上。  
“小心做到你哭啊！”  
李东海撅嘴，“你还威胁我啊？！”  
都是男人，李赫宰就会更加在意这个时常。如果第二次还是这样，他真没法做人了好嘛？！  
这是正常的反应，第一次肯定会射的很快。这一次，才是真正感受火热的。  
经历了刚刚的事情，李东海还没做好准备，就感觉到有坚硬的东西缓慢进入到了自己的身体里，长大了嘴没发出声音。比起刚才，还要大很多。手指抓着床单，“别，慢点！”  
“你会后悔刚刚说的话的，东海。”  
“疼，慢点。”  
听见李东海喊疼，李赫宰就没再继续向前，停下了动作。慢慢抚摸李东海半硬的肉棒，“东海，放松。”  
再一次开始缓慢的抽插，在内里最敏感的地方，一次又一次，好像是进攻，这一次被欲望控制，是双方都投入进去的表现。  
李东海没有办法抑制住自己的呻吟声，甚至不知道自己叫了些什么，他只能听见结合的地方发出淫靡的声音，还有李赫宰沉重的喘气声。他想亲李赫宰，伸手搂着对方的脖子。  
李赫宰很容易了解李东海的想法，轻咬李东海的嘴唇，很简单的动作，觉着特别的美好。李东海眼中蒙上了情欲，脖子上是李赫宰留下的痕迹，微微张开的嘴，能看到无处安放的舌头。李赫宰这一次吻了下去，轻咬李东海的舌尖。这样小小的动作，都会引起李东海轻轻的呼声。  
这样的李东海，真的只能属于他一个人。  
李赫宰有些疯狂的想着，身体会遵循想法，疯狂的掠夺属于他的地方。  
这一次，李赫宰没有食言，真的直到李东海流眼泪，才结束。  
亲上李东海的眼角，“东海的眼泪都是甜的。”  
李东海闭着眼睛喘着粗气，听见李赫宰的话笑了出来，“胡说八道。”李东海的嗓子从昨天到今天，基本上发不出什么声音，沙哑得很。  
“真的，不信你试试。”  
“瞎说什……”  
李东海没说完，就被李赫宰的嘴堵住了接下来的话。  
这不会是最后一个吻，这只是一个小小的开始。  
喜欢的这个人，是真的喜欢自己。这对李东海来说，已经足够。这个人，是真的值得别人去爱。  
李赫宰，是自己的了，跑不掉了。李东海和李赫宰去洗澡的时候想到的。


End file.
